Forward
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] - During war, one thing every soldier dreads but is forced to face is saying goodbye to someone dear...
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry, Reader-chan. I'm going to temporarily kill you off for this one. XD)

The disapproving whispers of the citizens seeped through the ears of the Scouts as they trudged through the city. From the look of the mud crusted on their foreheads, blood smeared on their necks and faces, the bandages wrapped around various limbs and the pathetic moans of the crippled soldiers from the carts, they knew this expedition failed miserably. They doubted the mere existence of the Scouting Legion altogether. What was the point of sending their own out their own when less than half returned with little to nothing to show for it? No one spoke. All eyes simultaneously gazed in one direction:

Forward.

It was too painful to look back, to painful to face the death of more friends, to painful to wonder if their sacrifices meant something. Moments like these left them questioning what their "Wings of Freedom" really meant, if they truly believed that were fighting for something tangible or Tonight, the Headquarters would be quieter, emptier. Sleep would evade most of soldiers that night as memories, guilt and grief filtered through them.

The thought of sleeping alone in his bed twisted Levi's heart.

He didn't see what happened. He only heard what the remainder of your Squad witnessed; the group of deviants breaking your formation, the panic and how you took the initiative to save a comrade from a Titan, giving chase. Where did it go wrong? What could you have done differently to prevent your bones from getting crushed into the ground? Why didn't you just save yourself?

Levi knew why; because you cared about your Squad as a Squad leader should. You made it your priority to bring every one of these young Scouts home safe. You tried. You tried with everything you had to offer. Still, he couldn't decide whether or not he was angry for this. You just left him alone, alone with three young children eagerly awaiting your return.

But, who was able to predict such things? Maybe he was angry at fate for deciding to take you so soon. Maybe it was those damn things and their pointless bloodlust they fought day in and day out. Maybe it was their creator. Then, of course, there was the terrible question he knew there was no answer: why? Why did it have to be you? Why wasn't he there? Why did have to lose someone else? Why did it have to be one of the most important people in his life? The more he tried to answer his own questions, the more overwhelmed he became.

They continued on, growing closer to Headquarters. His eyes were wide and unblinking and his face placid. Though he sensed the regret in Commander Smith's expression, he was completely ignorant of something like this. He never held someone as dear to him as you were to Levi. He didn't suffer the pressure of crushing the hopes of three, precious little children.

The Recon finally arrived at their base when the soft colors of twilight brushed the tips of the horizons. Even the glimmer of the stars seemed a little dimmer than normal. While the others dismounted and unloaded the cargo, assisting the injured to the nearest bed, Levi remained fixed, staring into the window of his room: three little faces pressed up against the window, scanning for their loved ones, their eyes wide with a mixture of worry and excitement.

That was when everything inside him shut down completely.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't muster the strength it took to tell his kids Mommy was killed. Sure, she died bravely. But, what use was that to them? She was gone. She wouldn't be there to kiss and hug them when they needed it. She wouldn't be their to cook for them or ruffle their hair or dress them or sing for them or encourage them or teach them quiet, small hobbies to cheer them in these dark days.

When Leon turned away from the door, Faith and Matthias still pressed into the glass, waving at their father. Levi suppressed a sob threatening to escape out the back of his throat. One step towards the doors of the fortress was out of the question, proving to be worse than the mouth of a Titan. Death seemed to be a far better option than breaking his children's hearts.

For a moment, his mind reverted back to the other soldiers behind him. How many people just lost sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, wives, husbands and so on? How many fiances would be crushed with the news that no future laid wake for them and their significant others? How many children would say good-bye to their heroes and heroines? How many parents and grandparents would be forced to bury their offspring? He hated to admit it but he took strange comfort in the fact that there were other out there suffering as he did. He wasn't alone.

Finally, with a deep breath, he began his journey back to his corridors, the longest few minutes of his entire life.

He watched as the torches flickered and jolted down the foyers, lighting his black pathway. Every footstep that reverberated along the walls only reminded him more of the emptiness he would feel that evening. Despite his perfectly deadpan appearance, he screamed and howled inwardly. What would he say? How would he even tell them? The closer he approached the door, the more his anxiety and pain increased.

Yet, no one would have ever known.

With a trembling hand, he reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed it as if it weighed a million pounds.

Faith and Matthias turned their heads almost simultaneously from the windows, and Leon stared into the fireplace, legs dangling from the sofa. Levi's heart ached upon seeing the darkness in his eldest son's eyes.  
>He knew.<p>

However, the younger siblings weren't far behind. They were well aware something was wrong. Even when they pissed each other off, Mommy was never far behind Daddy. They always entered together. True, sometimes you tripped in a few minutes later, but still, you arrived together. Usually, Daddy would come in, snapping "you shitheads, give me a hug now" or "you didn't miss me," something riddled with sarcasm usually hiding the love he held for his kids.

But, he uttered not even a sound. As if chains latched around his ankles, he shuffled over to the couch and sunk into the cushions. Leon didn't even look at him.

"Daddy?" came Faith's lilting voice.

Her presence almost surprised him as he was too lost in his thoughts. Matthias sat at his feet, his thumb in his mouth and clutching his father's old cloak to his chest. He gazed at the Wings of Freedom embedded in the cloth then at the innocent eyes of the child grasping it. This boy, these children, looked up to him and admired him. Would that admiration disappear when they learned that he couldn't bring home their mother?

She gripped his jacket. "Daddy?"

After a moment of heavy silence, he replied, finally,

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Where's Mommy?"

It was as if someone reached in his chest and ripped out his heart and lungs-his breath caught in his throat, and his heart nearly stopped at her words. He remained silent. Her pale eyes nearly bulged.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?!" she asked, now panicked.

Matthias repeated the question, tugging at his pant leg. "Where's Mommy?"

"Daddy, why isn'y Mommy here?"

"Where's Mommy?!"

Still, he stayed quiet, gazing forward. Slowly, the desperate cries abated. They watched him with trembling hearts, waiting for some kind of reply, any sign, a word, maybe even a twitch.

"D-Daddy-?" her voice cracked. She sat next to him and pulled his arm to her.  
>His eyes shifted to Leon, whose head remained lowered. His black hair shielding his eyes, shadows concealed his otherwise unreadable face expression. Though Levi opened his mouth to speak, a painful knot prevented any sound from escaping. The two youngest waited on pins and needles for his answer.<p>

Before he could reply with a labored inhale, Leon solemnly inquired,

"Mommy's not coming home, is she?"

Just as he expected. The boy was almost too intuitive for his own good. Faith and Matthias bore their father with their terror-stricken eyes, hoping for an answer otherwise.

Levi glanced away, unable to take it anymore.

"No," he said, his teeth sinking into his, cracked lip. "Mommy's not coming home..."

Deep down, Leon knew he was right. Just hearing it confirmed from his own father ripped him to shreds-he hoped, just a little, that his deductions were wrong. Swallowing hard, he jumped from the couch and sauntered toward the fireplace, staring mindlessly into the incomprehensible patterns embedded into the ashes. Soon, whatever was left of you would become no less recognizable than these. He curled his fists, and his back became rigid.

Tremors peeling throughout her entire body, Faith buried her face in Daddy's jacket, muffling her gentle sobs. It was impossible for her to imagine her tough, beautiful mother falling into death's embrace. As much as she loved her brothers and father, she loved having another female in the house, one who could help with problems only a woman would get. Who could understand a daughter better than her mother? What would she do now without this strong but tender influence to guide her along?

Matthias crawled into the couch, laying his head in his father's lap. Every heartbeat became a throb. Mommy? Gone? One of the greatest lights in his little life aside his father? You were the one who first initially fathomed his plaguing nightmares and ran to his side that first night. You shared his anxiety and guided and comforted him when times were unbearable. You were dead? The thought was too much for his fragile, little mind to take in.

In fact, he couldn't bear it.

With a shaking inhale, he plastered his face into the comforting scent of his blanket, wailing bitterly. Levi snapped into his senses, now witnessing the two youngest sobbing their hearts out. When such situations happened, you always knew how to bring them under control. But, now, he had to figure it out on his own. Almost uncertainly, he wrapped an arm around their tiny shoulders, pulling them close. Still, not a muscle in his face change, except for a slight enlarging of his eyes. As he bit his lip, repressing any escaping sounds, Leon's fists quivered, and tears streamed down his white face. He pivoted ready to engulf himself in the warmth of his family. However, he paused upon witnessing his father's empty face, no tears, no indication of sadness.

Just hollow.

His little brows furrowing, he spoke up,

"Daddy? Why aren't you crying?"

No response, except for a tighter squeeze around his despondent children. Kneeling before him, Leon lightly placed his palms atop Levi's knee, peering into his face. However, he stayed frozen in this position.

"Daddy?" the boy's voice almost became a whisper.

Nothing. Like everything inside him broke.

"Daddy!"

Suddenly, he snapped to his senses. He blinked for a moment almost dumbfounded. With a sad smile, Leon brushed his hand against cheek.

"L-Leon?"

"Daddy," he replied. "Remember that day when you saved me from the Titan?"

His head cocked slightly. "Yeah? What about that?"

"You told me," he paused and lowered his head. "that it was sometimes good to cry. You know, to let out all the 'shitty' emotions."

A quick breath of air escaped his nose.

"Don't you think it'd be alright if you just cried with us? You loved Mommy," he rested his head against his leg. "You're still strong. Let's cry together."

Leon's words opened a door to his trapped emotions. He glanced down at little Matthias and Faith as they latched on to him tightly, grieving for their mother. Salty droplets still escaping his eyes, Leon watched his father, patiently.

Finally, without him even realizing, tears viciously burned the rims of his eyes, begging for escape. A single stream flowed down his cheek but he still pressed his lips together withholding any noises.  
>With a gentle smile, his eldest son whispered,<p>

"It's okay, Daddy."

His sobs were quiet, nothing more than a few light gasps and chokes. But, it was enough. His contorted with all the agony and turmoil he suffered within. He held his children tighter than he ever had.

You were gone. You were dead. One of the few people who truly knew him, who accepted every flaw, all his weaknesses, his humanity. You were torn from his grasp, leaving him with an empty hole in his chest. You provided half of the foundation for this family, if not, the majority. How was he going to survive without you?

Leon rose from the ground and latched his arms around Levi's neck. Faith practically glued herself into his side, and Matthias stayed curled in his lap, despite the intrusion of his oldest brother. Leaning back into the couch, he pressed those dear ones to his heart as if letting go would make them disappear. He felt hair sticking to his soaked cheeks. He felt their warm breath against him.

Despite the loss his family endured, he still had to live for their sake. He needed to be strong for them. He had to care for them as you would. If that meant taking over both parental roles and still keep his reputation as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, he was more than willing to.

After all, it was what you would have wanted.

The aching in his chest diminished enough for him to speak:

"I'm sorry, kids. I wasn't there when she died," he swallowed a hard mass forming in his throat. "But, she protected her Squad. She fought bravely. She didn't...die for nothing."

At last, their whimpering and wails subsided.

"I promise," he continued, shaken. "I will fight for her. I will fight for you," his fingers were tangled in Faith's long locks as he stroked her head. "We can't fall apart now, so let's stick together. We can't get hung up in the past, so let's move forward and stay strong."

He felt their heads nodding in approval. With a strange sense of relief, he sighed. Suddenly, Faith spoke up:

"Can we burry her under that tree behind the gate?"

"Hm?"

"Mommy and I would sometimes sit out in the grass and sketch the flowers and branches of that tree," she lifted her face to meet his. "Can we bury her under there?"

He pushed a lock of hair sticking to her cheek behind her ear. "Yeah, we can. I like that."

Matthias rolled on his back, allowing him to be seen. "Then, all the flowers would then fall on her, making it really pretty!" he waves his arms accordingly.

Levi chuckled and brushed his thumb against the boy's forehead. "You're right, little cadet."

Leon's eyes landed on the patch on the light brown jacket, the Wings of Freedom. "Can we at least save the patch from her jacket or something? Just something we can keep to remind us of her?"

Once more, each pulse from his heart became a twinge. "Yeah, sure we can, kid."

His body weighed down from exhaustion, he stretched out along the sofa, bring his kids with him. Matthias still rested his head on his stomach. Leon wedged himself between him and the back cushion, and Faith curled up on the opposite side, head placed upon his shoulder. Yes, this burial was much more desirable than watching her corpse burn away into nothingness. At least then he and the kids would have a grave they could visit.

Now, however, was not the time to worry. His mind and body could no longer withstand more troublesome thoughts and worries. Closing his eyes, he memorized the weight of his little ones on him, the warmth of their delicate bodies encircling him, their soft hairs brushing again his calloused and bruised skin. This was all he needed right now. To ease the torture inside, he focused on these precious, young lives that pined for his strength. As much as it mortified to think of fighting for the rest of his life without you at his side, he at least had a reason for striving so hard.

After closing his eyes, drifting away into a dreamless sleep, he concentrated on one thing, the one thing that would at least ease the impending sorrow that would prey at the back of their minds:

Moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years. Nine long, demanding years, and the memory of your passing still clung to Levi's mind like a parasite slowly draining his life. Instead of finding any healing from his grief, it seemed as though it burrowed further inside, cycling in his mind over and over, replaying, sometimes visualizing what your death was like. He never saw your corpse. He did not dare answer that question, knowing well the guilt would torture him more if that was even possible at this point. Still, the horrendous images of your fragile bones being crushed, your life being snuffed away in an instant when you managed to preserve yourself so strongly for so long twisted his insides.

How merciless the fates were: lives were so difficult to protect and keep but so disturbingly easy to destroy.

The ride across the open plains was weighed by a silence. His original Squad weren't there to lighten the mood with their chatter. You weren't there to comfort and cheer up the scared, new cadets. The quietness was induced by a choking fear.

Except for a few young cadets; his children, Leon, Faith and Matthias.

Leon, now going on eighteen, possessed the most potential out of his siblings. He trained the hardest. He stayed out in the fields. He sparred with companions, and he inherited the piss poor attitude of his father. Though he withheld his tongue better than he could, Leon was the spitting image of Levi. But, unlike him, he worked better with his Squad, instilling in him the makings of a great, future Captain. During any feuds between the family or his cadets, he was the voice of reason. Even if his wording wasn't the most eloquent, he still possessed insight and an ability to read those close to him that to this day marveled Levi.

Just turning sixteen, Faith's ever growing, ebony hair lifted with the breeze. Just like her father, her light, silvery eyes and pale skin complimented her sharp features and of course, her sassy attitude. However, to contrast her tomboyish qualities, she still isolated herself from everyone, under a tree, out in the grass, locked in her room, head lowered in her sketchpad. Even as a soldier, she still found time to enjoy her favorite hobby. She conversed when needed but she much preferred staying in her own little world, thinking, daydreaming. Even then, she broke away to tend to the house, replacing the role of her beloved mother. He hated to brag, but she grown to be such a strong, beautiful woman, just like you.

Despite only closing in on fifteen, Matthias had grown to be the tallest of the family, most likely inheriting some hidden genes in your family. He sure as hell didn't get them from him. Thankfully, he showed no fear but the sadness apparent in his slanted brows, swollen, red eyes and lowered head. He was you from the hair color, your eyes to your personality. But, just like you, he struggled most with his emotions. Every night, since your passing, he crawled into the empty space in your bed to snuggle with his father. But, now that he was older, a soldier, a defender of humanity, he sealed everything inside. He wanted to be just as strong as his older siblings.

Levi swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Despite the warm breeze, rustling the trees and bending the long strands of grass, he was cold. The sun peered behind the clouds. The grass across the open field curved as the breeze carried it, a green streak of light flowing with their waves. No, not even the sunshine could reach the chill in his bones. His mind drifted to last night, for what seemed to be the thousandth time:

No one could sleep last night but the house still filled with a tense, uncomfortable quietness, borderline suffocating. Levi tossed and turned, his mind focussed only on you; your scent, the highlights of your hair in the morning light, the pressure of your arms circling around his waist, countless happy memories that brought him peace in a troubled world. To think that you were gone for nine years seemed impossible to imagine. You still remained so close. He obsessed over what he had lost, day in, day out. Had it not been for his children, he would have plunged head first into the open jaws of madness. The pain your loss left everything inside him trembling, and what disturbed him most was how real you still felt to him. His memories were so strong, so vivd, almost tangible, as if he could reach into the corridors of his crumbling mind and pull you out.

A piercing cry tore out of Matthias's dry throat. He dreamt of you. He reached out into the thick darkness, aching for your comforting scent, your sweet voice telling you that his nightmares would pass, that his chaotic mind and twisted feelings did not make him crazy, that he would wake up and his pain would magically disappear. When he opened his eyes to find only the empty room to greet him, he buried his face into the pillow, sobbing.

Faith, in the room next to him, tossed and turned, tangling herself in her sheets. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't relax. Midnight came, and the only thought reeling in her mind was her father shuffling into your home, bloodied and exhausted, and you didn't accompany him. Attempting to take over your role as such a young age, longing to help Levi in his state of single fatherhood, seemed hopeless to her. You were always her angel. She could never live up to you.

Leon leaned back in his father's chair, inhaling the scent of ashes and warm charcoal. A few, tiny, orange sparks struggled to keep alive bounced from the fireplace onto the cold bricks, extinguishing in an instant. Though the expedition was tomorrow, his mind wouldn't shut down. He fully understood now what his father endured every night. Being alone with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him was a sure sign of the coming insomnia he would share. Still, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore disorder within.

"Levi!"

"H-huh?" his heart leapt in his throat at the Commander's booming voice.

"You take the left! Hanji, the right!"

"Yes, sir!" the woman replied, redirecting her horse's path, her Squad following close behind.

With a hard swallow, he followed his orders.

"Matthias, I don't want you going out there tomorrow."

Somehow, his already exhausted eyes managed to produce more tears. "Dad, I promise I'll be fine!"

Leon and Faith listened uncomfortably on the couch.

"If I had my way," the short man continued. "You would all stay here, where it's safe."

"Dad, why the change?" the girl's voice came in soft like a feather's.

The words that were about to come stabbed his already broken heart. "You know what tomorrow is...I don't think-" he groaned, grabbing a fist full of his black hair. "I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to any of you."

With a loud gulp, Matthias replied, wiping his eyes on his sleeve,

"We understand that. But, it's not like it's gonna happen again. We can protect each other. We always have!"

"But, what if it doesn't?!" he snapped. The volume caused the boy to jump back.

"There's always that possibility, Dad," Leon inserted, folding his arms over his chest.

"We can handle ourselves fine," his sister added.

"No," he circled about the living room, one hand on his side the other viciously pulling at his locks. "Any other day, I could tolerate, but not tomorrow. It's final. I'm not letting you go."

"Dad! What about the other cadets?!" the youngest cried, clutching his stomach. "They need us. Without us, they're dead!"

"We make up a good piece of our Squad," Leon, though irritated, kept his voice level.

"Matthias, I fucking heard you screaming in there," his voice caught for a minute, a sob threatening to escape. "You were screaming for your mom."

"I promise, I'm okay."

"Are you really? Look at you. Look at all of you! You look terrible!"

Faith sighed. "And what about you, Daddy? Ever since Mom died, you've never been the same."

Levi's eyes widened.

"You get angry so easily," as she lowered her head, her thick tresses concealed her face. "You hardly talk to anymore...I mean, it's not that we haven't shared good memories...but you still seem so distant. It's been hard."

Leon rose from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can still contribute. We are strong together. Just let us-"

He shook his head. "No, Any of you could just as easily get fucking crushed like your mom!" he buried his face in his hands as the memories swirled uncontrollably. "I can't let you go. I can't let that happen again."

"Dad," Leon's voice rose. "That could be at anytime! We're always taking chances here-"

"I'm fucking sick of chances and bullshit like that! I can't afford anymore choices I know I'll regret," a muffled cry seeped through Matthias's clamped hand as Levi spoke.

"Daddy...," Faith's whisper trailed off.

"I was stuck with my Squad," Levi's voice was no more than a murmur. "I wanted to go find your mom...but I trusted her instead...I stayed with my group. Not a day does by when I don't feel regret for that."

"So," the youngest's voice cracked. "Are you saying...it's your fault? That you could have saved her?!"

Once again, Levi was snapped from his train of thought when the tremors of the Titans' footsteps. Half heartedly, he commanded the positions of his subordinates and took his stand.

"Dad, why didn't you save her?"

"I trusted in my own abilities. I trusted in your mother's, but no one can ever predict the outcome. You'll never know how it will turn out."

"And...you made the wrong decision?"

Leaping from his horse's saddle, he rammed the wires into his target and sliced the vulnerable area of his foe.

"Yes, I did."

He finally admitted it out loud. Though painful, it felt strangely relieving to finally say it, to unleash all of those pent up emotions. Now that the flow started, they fueled his body to slay more of the bastards responsible for your death.

But, the whereabouts of his children tugged at the back of his mind.

He scanned the area; two on the left and one deviant headed towards him and his Squad. Already taking action, two soldiers wrapped around the legs of the bigger one, twist and tangling him. Levi glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"Damn," he muttered. "The kids aren't used to facing deviants...Shit, where are they? Where did their Squad go?"

"Captain! Hurry! Behind you!"

Again, he kicked himself back into reality and turned to face the Titan, crawling on all fours at a rapid pace. With a grunt, he swerved to the side and pierced its skull. Once more, he jolted back in the air and dug his blades into his neck.

Where are they? The question wormed its way to the front of his brain, practically screaming at him.

As soon as he remounted his horse, Levi dug his heels into its flank and followed his way to the center.

"Wait! Captain! You're breaking formation!"

"Captain, come back!"

Matthias's body pressed against the tree, his shoulder pulled out of place and digging into the sensitive nerves of his skin. Legs quivering, he pulled himself to his feet.

"Matthias! Hurry! Its legs!" his older sister cried.

He shook his head. Once gaining enough momentum, he ran and twisted himself around the fourteen meter Titan's giant legs. The two younger siblings trapped it, and Leon, lunging from his horse's saddle, rocketed towards its neck. Once this one collapsed, they moved on to the next one.

Their Squad broke. Two members perished in action. The others fled in fear, most likely killed in the process. Now, they were left on their own, overwhelmed, terrified, but never backing down. Matthias had been thrown to the side, but thankfully, the impact was not enough to kill him. Faith had fallen multiple times, leaving her bruises and jostled. Despite Leon remaining unscathed, his constant concern for his siblings kept his adrenaline rushing must faster than the average cadet.

"Another one, closing in!" he yelled.

"Ah, damn it," Matthias whimpered, clutching his stomach.

"Calm down, Matt," the older said. "We're not out of this yet!"

"Where's Daddy...?" Faith whispered, half to herself.

"Probably with his Squad, Faith," he replied. "That's his job as the Captain."

Matthias winced and lowered his head, the bouncing of the horse intensifying the sharp pain. In fact, it hurt to even take a breath.

Once the next Titan approached them, they took their formations once more.

Levi road onward, closer to the forest, closer to what felt like the end. The fate of his children, his blood, the only reminder of your existence in this world, hovered at the brink of his horizon: would he be granted with the morning light or a setting sun that brought eternal darkness?

He urged his horse forward as fast as he could force it.

Suddenly, he finally caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. The sight caused a spur of terror so great, the joints in his fingers barely clasped the leather reigns:

Faith and Matthias attempted to wrap their target's legs, but the angered beast kicked and struggled, jerking their bodies about. Leon's strike was thwarted when it pivoted and snatched the wires in his gear. Their screams of horror pierced Levi's heart even deeper.

In a fit of unadulterated rage, the Captain burst forward with energy that burned every muscle, every bone in his body.

Kill was the only thing he lived for at that moment.

With the Titan now distracted with its new playthings, the man roared as he sliced the arm trapping Leon clear off its shoulders. The howl of pain from the Titan seemed to shake every tree in the woods.

The boy pried himself from the fingers. He managed to find a branch to land on. With a light gasp, Leon watched as his father cut off the next arm, the legs beneath it, including Faith and Matthias's wires. Ribbons of red were embedded into the Titan before it finally met its end, crashing to the ground.

"D-...Dad?"

Sure enough, the familiar facade landed almost softly on its head. Slowly, he turned back to meet his face, the rage now gone, leaving nothing but that inexpressive face that still reminded him that everything would be alright. Almost in an instant, tears welled in his eyes, the bizarre combination of relief, admiration and love tearing through him.

The weak moans of Faith and Matthias grabbed their attention. Leon dropped from his branch, and Levi sprinted over to their side. As the eldest brother pulled his sister close, examining the bruises and cuts, his father pulled his youngest son into his lap.

With a dry cough, Matthias's glazed eyes grew. "D-Dad?"

"Where does it hurt?" he demanded.

"Nn," he slowly traced his hand over his shoulder. "I think it's out of place."

He nodded then glanced over at Leon.

"She's fine," he said. "Just really bruises. Some cuts. But, really, they're both damn lucky to be here."

As he said this, she carefully pulled herself up. Much like Leon, her expression was full of an eternal and tender thankfulness.

The alleviation he felt in just that moment nearly took his breath away.

"Dad?"

Circling his head softly in his arms, Levi bent closer to his youngest son's face.

"You...you chose to come for us?" he whimpered, tears streaking down his filthy cheeks.

He brushed away a few locks of hair off the boy's forehead. "And it's one I'll never regret."

With more involuntary sobs, Matthias, just as he always had done in his younger days, latched his arms around his father's neck. Not long after, the other two leaned against him, encircling him with their heat, their love.

The ache in Levi's chest spread down his arms, his palms as he held his children tightly against him. He was drowned so much in their love, it was all he could breathe, and it was a sensation he never wanted to leave.

Even more still, he could feel you there. He could sense you smiling down on him, on your little ones. He knew that you were smiling in approval.

He could hear you whisper, as light as a dove's mournful cry,

Thank you.

After reliving this trauma and managing to change the outcome with his children, perhaps, he decided, it was time to forgive himself. His children were wrapped safely in his arms because of his decision.

Perhaps, at last, he could finally move forward.


End file.
